metalfatiguefandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Fatigue
Metal Fatigue, also known as Metal Conflict, is a futuristic science fiction real-time strategy video-game, developed by Zono Incorporated, and published in mid-2000 by Psygnosis in Europe and TalonSoft in the United States. TalonSoft was bought in early 2000, and shut down several years later, by the well known publisher and developer Take-Two Interactive. Matrix Games acquired the publication rights to most of TalonSofts catalog in late 2005, though it is unclear if this includes Metal Fatigue. Game Description In the 23rd century, mankind developed the ability to travel to the far reaches of space. The positive aspects of galactic exploration were tempered somewhat, though, by the discovery of remnants of other civilizations seemingly destroyed by an unknown force. Upon investigation, it was determined that an alien race, known as the Hedoth, were responsible for this large-scale devastation but have since disappeared from the galaxy. After studying several ruined installations and the wreckage of advanced technological weaponry left behind by the destructive race, three of Earth's largest CorpoNations (RimTech, Mil-Agro and Neuropa) decide to form a fleet and search for the Hedoth's home system. The lure of obtaining functional advanced military technology is too great to resist and the potentially awesome power too much to ignore. A combat fleet is mobilized and launched along with a huge expeditionary fleet composed of support and research vessels. In time, the Hedoth system is found and orbit established around the capital planet, Hedoth Prime, in the Epsilon-Andromeda sector of space. Research scouting parties come across functioning technology but little or no sign of the Hedoth. Greed and the need for salvage runs rampant among the leaders of the three CorpoNations after the importance of the discovery is determined -- the alliance is dissolved with each faction determined to reap the benefits and potential huge profits of advanced military weaponry. The battle fleet is divided along corporate lines. Three Angelus brothers, Diego, Jonus and Stefan, all members of RimTech, get caught in the middle and become catalysts of the bloody war that follows. Jonus Angelus discovers an alien relic which causes an argument between the brothers and eventually leads to events that splits the trio and sparks the CorpoNation war. After their research party is attacked by Mil-Agro forces, Jonus defects to the Neuropa faction, taking the relic with him. Stefan is assumed to have been killed during the skirmish when rescuers can't locate his remains. Diego, the oldest brother, fearing one brother dead and the other a traitor, returns to RimTech. In Metal Fatigue, you take the role of any one of the three Angelus brothers, each with his own agenda for expanding control of his CorpoNation and leading it to victory over the other two. Determined by which brother you choose, you land on one of three planets in the Hedoth system and commence building your base, exploring the world, and gathering resources and raw materials for use in developing an infrastructure. Once established, new technologies can be researched, buildings improved, new structures built and military forces (vehicles, airships and robots called in this game combots) developed and customized. Metal Fatigue features real-time strategy in a world that requires your forces (Combots) to engage in battle on three levels simultaneously: in orbit, on the surface and underground. The game contains three ten-mission (single-player) campaigns, one for each of the three CorpoNations, that follow the exploits of one of the brothers Angelus. Gameplay occurs in phases that require certain actions to be performed; the five phases include Mission Briefing, Upgrade Skills, Pre-Build, Mission and Mission Debrief. Victory conditions in the Mission phase occur when all objectives have been met, the enemy is completely destroyed, or a critical unit or structure is lost in battle. The game also offers a skirmish mode in which you can play a quick battle against multiple computer-controlled forces, a simulation of a multi-player game. Starting options available in this mode include starting location, pre-build time allowed, starting budget and surrender mode. Metal Fatigue supports multiplayer action for up to eight players over a LAN or the Internet and offers both deathmatch and cooperative modes with 30 multiplayer missions and maps. The interface is point-and-click in conjunction with onscreen icons and various menu options. Whether playing single- or multiplayer missions, a 3D accelerator card is required. Read more: http://www.answers.com/topic/metal-fatigue#ixzz1NEklIFAo Category:Game Mechanistic